Echolin
In the south of Xalgon there is a land where rich minerals can be found all over. The most precious resource is the Echolin crystal. Glowing a bright green these crystals has limitless potential but serves best as an energy source. When the humans move in they cut down the forest starting on the west side, they would uncover mining cores. With the crystals being removed from the ground the lush forest starts to deteriorate to a sort of black ash that's not easy to walk in. Humans start to tinker and experiment with the Echolin crystals, by first rubbing other minerals on the crystal itself. Eventually genius was struck and the power of Echolin crystals was revealed; but with power comes the hunger for more. War broke out between those who were settling on the east and those settling on the west. The east would simply not mine their own crystals for the sake of the eco system, instead they figured the west would just give up their land only because the digging had already started. The west would try to put up a fight but with the Echolin crystals being discovered by someone on the east side. Bringing a knife to an energy cannon fight was not the best option for the west. The west would lose and become know as “The Underside” the east would rename to Eastlin. Using the power of echolin crystals Eastlin would evolve into a beautiful city technology advanced. Eastlin would house the best medical centers, engineering facilities, gardens, transportation. All these things are made possible by following “The Order” the order is a select group or eastlins who have proven themselves to be the smartest and their main goal is to help Echolin grow and conquer all lands while still persevering the planet. Scientists had discovered a way to place an echolin crystal into a chamber and draw its power to a precise point. Creating a sort of gun that is now reloaded by placing a new crystal in the chamber. The bigger the crystal the bigger the blast. This would be the start of echo tech. Various things would power buildings, tools, etransporters, etc. An army would be made as well called the E.A. for short they serve the people, enforce the rules, and keep down the people of the underside. The underside would leave in poverty in comparisons to Eastlin. Food is scarce, work is backbreaking, and they reap none of the rewards, as the E.A. come and collect all the echolin crystals they collect in exchange for food that come from the echo garden. If the quota is not met they take the crystals anyway and leave them with no food. The miners are at the very bottom of the social hierarchy. Most younger eastlins live in a bliss of ignorance; completely unaware of what lies beyond the wall and even fewer how horrible they are treated. As time moves forward miners have accidents and lose not just lives but limbs, the limbs are easily replaced by Echo tech prosthetics. Losing an arm does not mean the work gets to take the day off, rushed to the nearest echo medical center and given a new arm to go back within the next few hours. These new limbs are stronger and more durable than humans of course but to operate it requires and echolin crystal. Eastlin scientist are working on how to replace hearts with an echolin crystal. When the super powered humans appear, the underside citizens are generally indifferent to them, and usually wonder how they can use their abilities to make a better life from themselves. Some supers on the underside participate in the Blood Stadium, not all by self choice, the Blood stadium is a death-match with essentially no rules on weapons winner takes all the crystals. Eastlin were terrified of the supers and The Order was jealous and only wanted to know how their powers can be obtained assuming that they found a source of power instead of being born with it. To this day “The Order” is still trying to figure out how to consume abilities to themselves and their soldiers, after that Xalgon domination is on the menu.